Youkai
by Chi2-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru recuerda a su pequeña Rin, luego de que años atras desapareciera inexplicablemente... pero quizá las cosas puedan mejorar...Capítulo 4! por fin!
1. Chapter 1

Youkai

Parte 1

Sesshomaru caminaba por un sendero haciendo un recuento de los últimos 12 años de su vida... desde que había encontrado a su pequeña hasta ahora.

La extrañaba enormemente... ella había partido cuando apenas había cumplido los 13 años, desapareciendo como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, como si los dioses quisieran que él debía purgar su odio hacia los humanos en la tierra...

De nada sirvió enfrentar junto con su hermano a Naraku, amenazar a Kagura o incluso dejar atraparse por el espejo de Kana para ver si podía encontrar el alma de su nenita, que de paso no estaba.

Mató a Naraku con odio e impotencia, y para que negarlo... con mucho dolor.

Inuyasha logró obtener la Shikon no Tama y pudo cumplir su deseo... enviar a Kikyo al Gokuraku, haciendo por fin descansar su alma.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente ante el recuerdo de su medio hermano, quien luego de un par de meses partió al mundo de Kagome para iniciar una extraña relación amorosa con ella.

Sesshomaru en un acopio de valor, se acercó a ellos para pedirles que si veían por casualidad a Rin, le avisaran... uno nunca sabe, quizá la pequeña avecita había caído a un túnel temporal igual que la mujer de Inuyasha.

Los últimos 7 años habían sido tristes para él. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que la soledad le pesaba. Rin había sido algo que jamás planificó en su vida. Tanto su encuentro como su partida se habían convertido en hitos importantes que marcaban un antes y un después en su existencia, y que le había enseñado a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

Después de dos años buscándola por todo Japón, decidió dedicarse a cuidar de sus dominios como un buen Señor, decidido a ser no solo el Youkai más poderoso, sino que también a cambiar su actitud para que sus súbditos le respetasen y obedeciesen a sus ordenes sin necesidad de usar el terror para ello.

Jamás se resignó a perder a su querida nenita, quien acudía a sus sueños para calmarle, siempre con una dulce sonrisa... solo para él.

De vez en cuando se acercó a aldeas humanas para ver si ella se haba refugiado en ellas.

Pero otro de sus recuerdos le convencía de que eso era prácticamente imposible...

Rin había desarrollado tal terror hacia su raza que le era imposible acercarse a ellos, excepción hecha con los amigos de Inuyasha. Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido en su niñez junto a ellos, al Youkai no le extrañaba.

Respiró profundamente, dejando qué el olor de las flores silvestres, que se encontraban en su más amplio jardín dentro del castillo, envolviera su ser, acercara un poco las risas infantiles a su memoria, para hacerle sentir más vivo.

Notas de la Autora: hola!!!

He aquí este fic, que en un inicio quiso ser un one-shot, pero dada la cantidad de ideas en mi cabeza y al poco tiempo que tenía, decidí hacerlo en algunos capítulos...

Espero que os guste... y... Renatinha, si lees esto, no es el crossover de Rk / Inuyasha que te había comentado... ese viene en un tiempo mas... )

Saludillos a todos y... pls!! Dejen reviews!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Youkai, parte 2

Disclaimer ( al cuadrado por olvidarlo el cap. anterior) Inuyasha pertencece obviamente a Rumiko sama, incluyendo lamentablemente a nuestro querido Sesshomaru... pero en fin... ahora sip... ( y disculpen la demora!!!! )

Youkai capítulo 2

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su enorme biblioteca, leyendo los informes que llegaban desde las fronteras de sus tierras. era lo que hacía todas las mañanas hacen ya 7 años atras.

Al comienzo, era solo la necesidad de encontrar algún rastro de Rin, pero conforme pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, se había ido transformando en una extraña rutina, en la que el príncipe se enteraba de la vida de sus súbditos, de sus problemas y necesidades y que él como amo y señor debía solucionar.

Lo que él nunca supo fue que con esta actitud, sus siervos comenzaron, no a temerle, como siempre había sido, sino que a estimarle, y trabajar con más ansias en lo que el Señor pidiese.

Tampoco supo que ellos estaban enterados de que aquel interes por los límites y las aldeas de las fronteras era el resultado de su necesidad de encontrar a la pequeña humana que siempre le había acompañado en sus viajes. la pequeña Rin era conocida por ser la compañera del Amo en sus recorridos y por ser una de las pocas humanas que no temía ni odiaba a los youkai. tampoco se puede olvidar que su eterna sonrisa y sencillez había calado hondo en los corazones en quienes rodeaban al Señor Sesshomaru.

Ahora aquellas personas ayudaban gustosas a buscar a la dulce criatura que había regalado un pequeño rayito de sol al sombrío Señor de las Tierras Occidentales.

De entre los informes apareció uno que llamó particularmente su atención.

La aparición de un Youkai desconocido en sus Tierras.

El informe explicaba que el youkai había ingresado a los dominios por la frontera norte y que misteriosamente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

No se había vuelto a saber de él.

Sesshomaru sintió una corazonada...

¿podía ser que ese youkai tuviera algo que ver con la desaparición de SU nenita?

Inquieto por la idea, llamó, sin demostrar en lo más minimo su ansiedad, a Jaken.

- ssi Amo bonito?

toma a Ah-Un y vete a ala frontera Norte...

- apareció la niña?

A Jaken le brillaron los ojos... la idea de volver a tener a aquella criatura para poder bromear lo ponía de un increíble buen humor.

Más aun si con ello su amito volviese a tener siquiera esa mirada maliciosa o esa pequeña sonrisa que aparecía solo cuando estaba con ella.

- No ( la mirada de Jaken se opacó otra vez, cosa que Sesshomaru pudo claramente notar), quien apareció fue un youkai sospechoso.

- Toma algunos Guerreros y ve tras él.

- Qué hacemos cuando lo encontremos?

- Traiganlo, no lo maten. Quiero interrogarlo primero. Ah!! y quiero informes cada dos días...

- Cómo ordene Amo!!!

El kappa salió de la habitación presuroso, dejando a Sesshomaru sumido en sus pensamientos...

Algo le decía que ese Youkai definitivamente tenía algo que ver con Rin.

Una semana y tres informes más tarde el amo y señor de las tierras de occidente paseaba ausente por los corredores del castillo.

Aquel youkai se había hecho humo.

Ni Jaken ni sus soldados ni los habitantes de las aldeas cercanas a los límites habían encontrado algún rastro, y el Inuyoukai se estaba comenzando a enfadar. ¿ es que acaso nadie podía hacer las cosas bien?

Si Jaken estuviese ahora en frente de él, ya hubiese recibido una buena patada, como en sus mejores tiempos...

Pero no lo estaba, y Sesshomaru disfrazaba su ira gruñendo como el inútil de su medio hermano... lo que le ponía aun mas de peor humor...

Todavía gruñendo, llegó a su habitación.

Entró a ella y dirigió sus pasos hacia el balcón; respiró el aire fresco de la noche mientras sus ojos observaban las sombras que proyectaban los árboles y flores del amplio jardín donde la pequeña solía juguetear.

De pronto algo se movió frente a sus ojos...

Alguien osaba profanar aquel lugar sagrado!!!

En ese instante, fuertes golpes en su puerta lo desconcentraron de sus pensamientos. Era uno de sus sirvientes...

- Mi Señor, hay noticias!!! encontraron huellas del youkai dirigidas hacia acá!!!

Entonces para él quedó todo claro.

Saltó desde el balcón y aceleró sus siempre elegantes pasos para atrapar al intruso...

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales inconscientemente supo que había dado en el clavo, aunque no se esperó esta pequeña sorpresa...

Era un Inuyoukai...

N. de Autora:

Primero que tod GRACIAS!!!! Son 12 r/r y eso me pone realmente feliz...

Angelus Diavolicus: etto.... gracias por tu r/r

Cereza-kirara : gracias por tus palabras... y anímate!!! Escribe luego algo de Sess/rin

Zetus sama: que bueno que le haya gustado el fic... que Sesshoumaru esté solito.... eso está por verse... y Rin... aun brilla por su ausencia.... espero ponerla pronto ....

Shampoo-chan sama: oi!!! Muito obrigada pelo seu r/r fico esperando por seu novo capítulo de "um Caminho para dois".... e tambem de " a cor do dinheiro"... que sao muito boms....

Ady : gracias por tu r/r, que pena que no seas muy partidaria de la pareja Sess/Rin pero no te preocupes, en gustos no hay nada escrito!!! ... espero que sigas leyendo y dejando r/r

Mitzuki : gracias por tu apoyo... espero que sigas leyendo

SsjArsinoe: aca va el segundo cap... espero que te guste

Perita 182000: gracias por tu r/r aca va la continuación... espero tu r/r tambien

SaYoYukishiro: que bueno que te guste el fic.... espero no defraudarte gracias!!!

Cristal-dono: espero que este fic siga tan emocionante como dices... espero tu r/r

Yelitza : bien... segundo capítulo.. no te preocupes, no pretendo hacer sufrir tanto al sesshi

Lady-Saga : gracias por el r/r esto continua asi que espero que te guste

lamento muucho la demora, en serio, es que acá la universidad me tiene enferma , trabajos pruebas y exámenes pueden con cualquiera....

yap. saludos a todo el mundo, y espero ansiosa sus r/r...


	3. Chapter 3

A mis lectores: he tenido serios problemas de acceso a la red, además de una prohibición explícita de mi padre de volver a escribir fanfiction... o de acercarme a uno de ellos.  
Han sido día difíciles para mi, pero he quedado aun más impactada con la cantidad de cosas que han ocurrido últimamente, por ejemplo el tsunami en Asia.  
Pero estoy aun más impactada y dolida con algo que ocurrió en mi país...

Un sujeto violó en reiteradas ocaciones a su hijastra, la que ahora tiene solo 9 años... y la dejó embarazada... cuando la pequeña le contó a su madre ELLA LA AMENAZÓ CON MATARLA SI DECÍA ALGO A ALGUIEN!

Dios mío en que mundo vinimos a parar!

Los niños de por sí son sagrados... el estómago se me revuelve con solo pensar en ello... y la pequeña no tiene a quien recurrir... ya tiene cerca de 6 meses de embarazo... solo estoy orando por ella para que todo salga bien...

En fin para subier los animos... FELIZ AÑO PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN FICS!

QUE SEA UN BUEN AÑO Y QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS!

Youkai

Parte 3

Sesshoumaru miro con detención al Inuyoukai que bajaba la cabeza...

El viento meció las hojas de los árboles... los cabellos de ambos demonios... las ropas... y llevó el olor del extraño a la fina nariz del Señor de las Tierras Occidentales.

Parecía que esa era una noche de sorpresas... puesto que la información atraída por el aroma reveló algo nuevo del intruso...

Que resultó ser intrusa...

Lo que ya representaba un problema...

Si hubiese sido un macho... él hubiese podido golpearlo, por ultimo para descargar su furia y la angustia de no tener a Rin con él, o para culparlo de su desaparición...

Pero era una hembra...

Y su raza tenía una pequeña regla:

Entre los de su clase a las hembras de inuyoukai no se las tocaba, ni siquira con el petalo de una rosa, ya que eran muy escasas.

De hecho ¿ acaso no había muerto la última con su propia madre?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la ahora extraña, y con la misma frialdad que lo caracterizaba le preguntó:

- dime qué deseas... o mejor aun... quien eres...

Solo entonces, Sesshoumaru pudo ver el rostro de aquella... los hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de su Rin, tan verdes, que eran casi iguales, o mejor dicho eran idénticos... y su nombre se escapó ansioso de sus labios...

¿ Rin?

Aquellos ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche...

- Aun recuerda a Rin chan, Sesshoumaru sama?

En aquel minuto el Príncipe creyó que el mundo se abría a sus pies, o que había llegado al nirvana. y es que esa dulce voz, a pesar de los años pasados, aun mantenían el dulce son de su pequeña.

Pero como siempre el cuerpo reacciona antes que la mente, sea bien, o mal, la boca de Sesshomaru hizo una pregunta bastante ... particular...

- Qué rayos te ocurrió!

La ahora youkai volvió a bajar el rostro y comenzó a murmurar, nerviosa:

- Rin chan hace años atrás escuchó a unos youkai en el bosque decir que ella solo era un estorbo para su amo y señor, que solo manchaba su reputación por el solo hecho de tenerla con él.

Rin chan se sintió muy mal y no quiso que eso siguiera, no quería ser molestia ... asi es que se fue.

Llegó de pronto a una aldea de humanos... pero tuvo miedo de entrar, asi es que se quedó en los alrededores.

Una tarde unos hombres encontraron a Rin chan y se abalanzaron sobre ella... Rin chan tuvo miedo... y los hombres decían cosas y olían muy feo, y ...y y rin se asustó aun más.

De pronto, Rin chan cerró los ojos y en ese instante, algo le ocurrió. miró a los hombres y vio que ellos habían muerto... por que Rin tenía unas garras en sus manos , manchadas con sangre... ese olor Rin chan jamás lo va a olvidar...

Rin se aterró y huyó aun más... se acercaba el invierno y Rin entró a una cueva...la débil Rin lloró muuucho... y pronto se quedó dormida.

Y cuando despertó... pues... estaba así, como la ve ahora...

Rin chan corrió a una aldea... y las personas huían de Rin chan porque decían que era un youkai...

Rin chan... un youkai...

Pero eso no era lo más increíble... sabe amo? Rin chan durmió por 7 años! le puede creer?

Solo en ese instante Rin levantó nuevamente el rostro.

- ... Entonces Rin chan...

El viento fresco volvió a soplar...

- Rin, será mejor que entremos a casa.  
-

Sesshoumaru sentía su corazón correr desbocado mientras veía a Rin entrar al palacio.

El cambio había sido demasiado grande.

Si no hubiese sido por sus ojos, no la hubiese reconocido de buenas a primeras...

Su rostro regordete que mantenía los toques de infancia que aun tenia cuando la vio 7 años atrás, se había marchado para dar paso a un rostro fino, tan blanco como la nieve, que contrastaba con sus verdes ojos... ojos esmeralda... el reflejo de todas la emociones que algún día Sesshoumaru se negó a comprender.

El cabello, si bien antes era oscuro, ahora se notaba fino y sedoso y contrastaba con delicado rostro, y marcas escarlata decoraban sus mejillas.

Vestía un sencillo kimono negro, que seguramente sacó de algún poblado cercano, y que se ajustaba como un guante a su nuevo cuerpo, lleno de sinuosas curvas que el Príncipe no había llegado a ver tiempo atras... y que le provocaban una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

Sesshoumaru movió suavemente la cabeza para volver a fijar loso ojos en su nenita...el único ser que se había preocupado por él sin pedir nada a cambio... que lo entendía... a pesar de tener siempre claro de que él odiaba a los seres humanos.

Aquella vocecilla que hablaba en tercera persona solo le confirmaba el nerviosismo en que la niña... muchacha... no, mujer , se encontraba.

- Rin chan volvió a pedirle perdón al amo... y a pedirle que... si la puede aceptar a su lado, como antes...

El silencio llenaba el corredor por el cual caminaban

- No puede ser como antes, Rin, las cosa han cambiado en este lugar... ( por tu culpa... mi pequeña...).

Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a una puerta que ambos conocían muy bien...

El antiguo cuarto de Rin.

- Pasa, ve a dormir. Encontrarás tus cosas dentro... ya es tarde asi es que mejor mañana hablamos.

- Si amo.

El amo y señor del castillo entró luego a su propio cuarto, Él por lo general no dormía, pero ahora le parecía necesario.

Pronto se recostó en su futón, y se quedó dormido.

Cualquiera que lo viese en ese instante quedaría impactado... una suave sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, mientras el sonido de la risa de cierta jovencita, volvía a inundar sus sueños.

N d Autora...

Mi padre está a punto de llegar a casa y me va a pillar escribiendo... no quiero ni pensar que va a pasar si eso ocurre... saludos a todas las personas que me dejaron r/r los he leido todos y estoy muy feliz de que sean muchos.  
Espero q para la próxima entrega pueda agradecer como corresponde...

Un saludo enorme y un beso a todos...

Chi2 chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru caminaba por el bosque en dirección al anciano Bokuseno.

Después de tres semanas de darle vueltas en la cabeza a toda la situación y no encontrarle ningún sentido, decidió consultar al árbol lo que le tenía tan extrañado.

Sus instintos no le habían fallado aquella vez... el Inuyoukai definitivamente había tenido algo que ver con Rin... aunque ese algo jamás se le habría podido ocurrir... el anciano árbol le daría algo de claridad a todo este asunto...

Buenas tardes, Bokuseno sama

Buenas tardes, joven Sesshoumaru

Necesito respuestas

¿con respecto a qué? si es por la niña humana...

En parte es por ella... no me interrumpas...

Veo que ha regresado tu altanería habitual... ¿acaso la has encontrado?

Algo así

Me lo imaginé... tus ojos están tranquilos

no vine a que me analizaras...

Entonces el Youkai le narró lo sucedido al viejo árbol... incluyendo lo que Rin le había comentado...

...y eso es lo que pasó... pero me temo que hay algo más complejo en todo esto... y debo saber que diablos es...

La respuesta está en tu espada... en colmillo sagrado

A que te refieres?

En la sangre que había ahí... en su filo...

Sesshoumaru hizo memoria... sangre en el filo... él no la haba usado nunca antes de conocer a Rin... solo había tenido un combate en contra del tarado de su hermano... y tetsutaiga le había salvado la vida... si no hubiese sido por la espada... sangre...

SU SANGRE HABIA SIDO LO QUE TOCÓ LA ESPADA!

La sangre era mía!...

Eso puede explicar algunas cosas... puede ser que parte de tu sangre quedase impregnada en el filo de colmillo sagrado, al que luego usaste en la niña.

Qué quieres decir

Lo más probable es que tu sangre haya entrado al cuerpo de la pequeña cuando la reviviste... la sangre Youkai es más fuerte que la de los humanos y lo más probable es que ella haya asimilado esa sangre... o más bien dicho... que la sangre la haya asimilado a ella... el proceso demanda mucha energía... eso explica los años que estuvo dormida.

Acaso esto ha ocurrido antes?

... no lo sé...

Acaso eso es bueno?

Eso no lo puedo saber yo... lo descubrirás con el tiempo...

Estas seguro de que fue eso?

Acaso pones en duda los años que mis ramas tienen de vida?

Talvez...

Hmmfff y tu hermano?

Se fue al mundo de esa mujer...

Era feliz?

Ni lo sé ni me importa

Si claro como no, mejor vete a cuidar tus dominios... aquella Inuyoukai puede provocar el caos...

Sabes que no.

Sesshoumaru sabía de sobra que una cosa de este tipo... como problemas de sangres y maldiciones o hechizos así no pasan desapercibidas para los árboles... que talvez Bokuseno estuviese ocultando alguna cosa, lo que no era de su agrado, pero sabía de sobra que no conseguiría nada haciendo mas preguntas...

El árbol miró seriamente al youkai antes de volver ahablar:

Esa chica ahora es algo así como tu hija...

Al oír esto, Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente antes de dar 1/2 vuelta y regresar silente al castillo...

El Señor de las Tierras Occidentales redirigió sus pasos ahora de regreso a su castillo... aun tenía cosas pendientes...

Cuando ya faltaban pocos kms. para llegar... a sus finos oídos llegaron voces...

Mocosa inútil!

Te oí Jaken san!

Si no dije nada!

Si claro... así que eso decías cuando era humana!

Etooo...

Jakeeen saan!

Quizá Bokuseno sama tenía razón... el caos llegaba a su castillo... y cómo lo había extrañado!

Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

Amo bonitoo!

Sesshoumaru Sama! Regresó! Que tal le fue?

... mas o menos...

La sonrisa de Rin creció, la de Jaken también... con suerte todo volvería a ser como antes...

Las palabras del árbol habían quedado en la mente del Inuyoukai. y de eso ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas...

El Señor de las Tierras Occidentales no pudiéndose concentrar en el papeleo de ese día decidió respirar algo de aire, asomándose al balcón.

El viento fresco del atardecer jugó con sus largos cabellos mientras le llevaba a sus sentidos el aroma de las flores que se encontraban en el jardín de Rin.

La que jugaba con Jaken, como si siguiese siendo una niña de 8 años... sin tener en cuenta que ahora contaba con 12 años más...

Oía las risas de ambos contagiar el ambiente mientras el fiel siervo corría tratando de no ser alcanzado por la ahora ágil Inuyoukai, fracasando en el intento.

De pronto el verde ayudante detenía sus juegos( y por las señas que hizo, le permitió saber a su amo a la distancia), que tenía asuntos que atender y que debía dejar a la ahora damita, sola.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, no sin antes abrazar a su amigo y de besarle en la mejilla...

El sirviente se fue, pero Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir algo en la boca del estómago y que suavemente ascendió a su garganta... transformándose en un bajo gruñido, que el mismo apagó sorprendido... ¿ qué había sido aquello?

Sus ojos volvieron a buscar a Rin, puesto que habían seguido "involuntariamente" a Jaken hasta que desaparecía de su campo visual.

La muchacha había cambiado aquella expresión juguetona de su rostro y ahora caminaba por entre las flores y matorrales con expresión soñadora...

Sesshoumaru comenzó a buscar detalles en ella que demostraran que era hija suya... no había nada de él aquella figura... excepto por el hecho de que ahora era una Inuyoukai...

Ni siquiera un hanyou.

Youkai completo; no tenía las orejas de su medio hermano, ni los ojos ámbar como los de él, ni las marcas en su rostro, ni nada, pero según Bokuseno, tenía su sangre...

El viento se volvió a hacer presente...

Y no solo jugó con los cabellos del señor de aquellas tierras.

Los negros cabellos de Rin se mecían a su compás junto a los pétalos y hojas de flores y árboles cercanos..

En conjunto formaban un hermoso cuadro. El más delicado el SeñoR de las Tierras Occidentales pudiera recordar.

Aquella dulce criatura enfundada en el kimono rosa pálido y los detalles de sakura en los bordes de amplias mangas, cerraba los ojos y abría los brazos para dejarse acariciar por la brisa vespertina.

Los rayos de sol rozaban los finos rasgos de su tez, de su frágil cuerpo... de su cola, parecida a la de su señor querido, mas de color negro...

De pronto la chica abrió los ojos, nostálgica, para mirar hacia el horizonte.

Bajó los brazos lentamente y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos...

Si Sesshoumaru hubiese estado mas cerca, la hubiese oído tararear...

De pronto, ella se giró lentamente y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada a la distancia de su señor

Pestañeó suavemente y le dedicó una de sus más dulces sonrisas...

Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente tratando de explicarse esa sensación de profundo deseo por la youkai que tenía frente a sus ojos, intentando convencerse de que era ella la que lo estaba seduciendo a propósito... que aquella sonrisa iba cargada con el aroma de una hembra en celo... pero sabia muy bien que eso no era cierto... aquel peculiar aroma no estaba en el aire... solo el de su propio deseo... y ella solo le había sonreído...

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación.

Esa noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño... estuvo hasta el amanecer tratando de asumir que ella era algo así como su hija...

Notas de la Autora:

holaaa! en este minuto me encuentro volviendoa clases despues de casi dos meses de paro... no entraré en detalles, pero es mi escusa para disculpar mi demora... GOMEN NASAIII! bueno, espero q este cap. les guste...

hace casi un mes, en mi país ocurrió algo muy triste... por ello elevo una plegaria la cielo para que esa única persona que falta por encontrar luego de una horrible tormenta aparezca...

un saludo enorme a todas las personas que han dejado un r/r, por que sn muy importantes para mi... asi que un beso y un abrazo enorme para las siguuientes personas:

Shampoo chan ( actualiza pronto A cor do dinheiro), Annell Ivanov, zetus, ChIsEIA, Kagome chan and Sango chan, Ariadna chan, missau y akari hayami, Charo Nakano, ady, Gissela, Kaisa, Kashou No Tsuki, Aki Chan o.O, perita, Miry, seshhi23, Aome, Alcione Yil de Cfiro, ariadna-chan, The Nobody Girl, Chris M Black, kora, naoko L-K, Karura Himura, yelitza, Cristy-girl, crystal-dono, Angelus diabolicus, cereza-kirara, mitzuki, Lady-Saga ySaYo-Yukishiro.

espero q no esten tan enojadas...

un beso enorme...

Chi2 Chan


End file.
